You Caught My Attention
by nayasmorris
Summary: Rachel drinks a little too much at Puck's party and has a little bit too much fun singing Katy Perry.
1. Drunk

It wasn't like it was the biggest party of the year or anything. It was just another glee party. But this time, Puck got booze. People were dancing and having fun. And for some reason, Quinn Fabray was sitting in a chair, sipping a red cup of vodka. She should be dancing too. Having boys crawl over her, begging to have even a chance with her. Looking around, she saw Puck taking shots while Tina and Mercedes cheered, Finn was talking to Mike, Artie was laughing with Brittany on his lap, Santana was pretending to talk to Kurt and Blaine, but she was really staring with sadness and jealously at her best friend. Everyone else was dancing or drinking. Except she hadn't seen Rachel at all. She wondered if the brunette would even show up. Maybe she'd show up, see the alcohol and run home to make a Power Point on the dangers of drinking. Quinn snorted to herself, laughing at the image. Just as she was about to pour herself another cup, god knows she needed it, the front door opened. There stood Rachel Berry in a black dress that wasn't anything like her school clothes. It was like she had taken the shortness of her skirts but applied it to a black dress complete with a corset. Everyone turned to see who arrived. Quinn could see their mouths drop at the sight of the diva. Kurt rushed forward to greet the girl.

"Rachel! Your outfit! It's so….. not you. I'm so happy!" Kurt squealed and clapped.

"Thank you? I think? Oh hello everyone, I hope I haven't missed anything." Rachel set down her bag and jacket on the couch.

"Well, Berry, for once your attire doesn't make me want to burn you at the stake and feed you to the wolves." Santana had obviously gotten back to reality and wasn't in her dreamland anymore. Rachel gave her a look but chose to ignore the comment. She walked to the kitchen looking at the various bottles of booze spread everywhere. Quinn was sure she was going to make a comment about how inappropriate it was. But Rachel grabbed a shot glass, poured herself a shot of straight vodka, and downed the shot. Quinn's mouth just about dropped open. The tiny brunette laughed and poured herself a quite few more shots. After downing them, she loudly proclaimed that she was drunk. She stumbled to the room where all the gleeks were gathered. Mike looked her up and down, slyly, while Puck was looking at her like a hungry wolf. Artie had taken his attention away from Brittany to stare at Rachel's chest. Not that the blonde minded. She was looking too. Kurt and Blaine looked at the brunette, but only because Kurt was so proud of her outfit. Finn was now sitting in a chair gazing at the girl with his mouth hung open. A little bit of drool was pooling at the corner of his mouth.

"I WANT TO SING." Rachel shouted to them while tipsily walking to a chair. Quinn shook her head in confusion. It was like Rachel was a male Puck, without all the stupid flirts. Rachel ran the coffee table and stepped on it.

"WHAT SHOULD I SING?" She slurred out to the club. Various suggestions flung from the kids mouths. Rachel turned on the karaoke machine to a random track and grabbed the microphone. The brunette smiled before starting to sing to the pop beat.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion _

Walking around she picked up and shook the bottles as she sang.

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

Rachel walked up to Santana from behind and ran her fingers through the girls hair, before winking and skipping away, singing as she went.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

She ran up to Finn and raised her eyebrows before leaning over and kissing Brittany on the cheek.

_It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it._

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey._No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.

She ran up to Tina and sat in her lap for a few seconds, leaning her head slopping on the girls shoulder, while tapping her fingers on Tina's arm repeatedly.

_Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

She held the last note for a long time, and skipped around before running up to Quinn and singing the final line.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it._

Quinn sat there with her head down, listening as Rachel finished the song. Suddenly, the tiny brunette grabbed the back of the blondes head and smashed their lips together. The glee clubbers were silent, until Puck started cheering. The glee clubbers cheered as the blonde and the brunette kissed. Quinn could hear them. She heard Rachel's heart beating. She heard Finn whimper "mailman, mailman", and she was sure she heard her head tell her something. Or maybe it was her heart. She just didn't know. All she knew was that about half an hour ago, Rachel hated her and she hated Rachel. Now here, they were sitting, kissing, as their friends sat and watched. Quinn really wanted to push Rachel off of her. She wanted yell at her and tell her that this was wrong. She wanted to go back to hating Rachel. She wanted to humiliate the girl and tell her that she was disgusting and that she couldn't even kiss right.

But she couldn't.


	2. And I Liked It?

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and looked at her surroundings. She was at her house. But wasn't she at Puck's last night? Leaning over to turn on her light, she sees a piece of paper sitting on her desk. She flicks on the light and hops out of bed. Rachel grabbed her aching head and stumbled over to the desk. Picking up the neatly written note she reads,

_Dear Rachel,_

_You were really drunk last night and I figured you wouldn't want to sleep at Puck's so I drove you to your house and opened the door and put you in bed. I hope your head doesn't hurt too much._

_ Love, Kurt _

"Well, that was oddly nice of Kurt. I guess I should thank him. Ugh, but first I need some meds." Her head hurt like hell and last night was just a blur. She trudged slowly into her bathroom and stood on her toes to read the medicine cabinet. Grabbing some ibuprofen and water, she swallowed the pill and went to go and think about what the fuck she did last night. Rachel sat at the big table that sat in the middle of her kitchen and rubbed her temples. She barely remembered anything from last night. She wanted to call someone and ask them what the hell she did, but she figured they would remember about as much as she did. Music always helped her think though. She turned on the radio and heard Katy Perry blast through the speakers. Suddenly, everything came back to her. She drank a little, ok, way too much, and starting singing. Well, singing wasn't new for her. Katy Perry was the karaoke artist she sang to. I kissed A Girl. She remembered dancing, and mailman's, and cheering, and touching, and sitting, and shots, and kissing.** Kissing**. Oh, fuck. She fucking kissed Quinn Fabray. Well, shit. As if Quinn didn't hate her already. This just made everything six million times worse. But, it was just a kiss. Just a stupid drunk kiss. No meaning to it. She did not enjoy that kiss. Not one bit. Why would she? She wasn't gay, and she had Finn as her boyfriend.

Oh, fuck. Finn.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple streets down, Quinn Fabray was freaking out. Blaine drove her home, since he and Kurt were the only ones who didn't drink, but she wasn't so drunk she couldn't remember what had happened. Rachel had arrived, gotten drunk, and started singing. She touched _everyone_, danced, and, out of the blue, came up to Quinn and fucking kissed her. For quite a while. And Quinn was pretty sure she had kissed back. Later when she laid in bed, trying to fall asleep, she kept telling herself that it was nothing. That she was drunk. That it didn't mean anything. That Berry was just drunk, and didn't know what was going on. Quinn really wanted to just erase that night. She wanted to erase the cheers, the shots, and the kiss. She really just wished none of it had happened. Because if stupid fucking Rachel Berry hadn't come up to her and fucking kissed her, she wouldn't be freaking out like this. All she knew was what her father had pushed into her head. That being gay was wrong. That God would punish them. That they were ruining families and spreading diseases. Kurt and Blaine were her friends, though. She knew that they were nice. But she could never push back that little voice in her head that told her that she was disgusting for being friends with gays, for knowing them, for allowing them. It was like she always had a little mini version of her father whispering in her ear. All she knew was that no way in hell, would she ever let her father find out about last night. But it wasn't like Quinn was gay. She just happened to have been kissed unexpectedly by another girl. But she knew her father would burn her at the stake just for that. She took a deep breath and sighed. Why hadn't she just pushed Rachel off the moment she pressed their lips together? Why was her life so complicated? She had many admirers, boys who would never pass up a chance to go out with her. And here she was, freaking out over a stupid kiss by stupid Rachel. And it wasn't like Rachel was gay either. She had Finn. Just as Quinn was about to crawl back into bed, she heard her mother yell

"Quinnie! Time for breakfast!"

Quinn trudged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where she was greeted by plates of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Thank god for bacon. She needed it today. Quinn hopped up onto the barstool and her mother pushed a plate of food to her. Quinn grabbed a piece of bacon and hungrily shoved it into her mouth. She smiled at the smoky taste.

"Thanks, Mom." She said to her mother who raised an eyebrow at how her daughter was shoveling food into her mouth. As she bit into her pancake, her father walked through the door.

"Good Morning, Judy. Good morning, Quinnie." He said as he walked by his daughter, ruffling her hair lightly. Judy quickly plated some food for him and poured him a coffee.

"Good Morning, sweetie" Mrs. Fabray said with a tight smile. He began to eat and sipped his coffee before interrupting the growing silence between the family.

"So, Quinn, have you gotten your dress for the celibacy ball yet?" Quinn sighed. She really didn't want to go to the celibacy ball. It wasn't as if she was celibate. Last year, after she gave away Beth, her mother persuaded her father into letting her move back in. He only agreed because he wanted people in town to see that he was a good forgiving Christian. It was like he had completely erased Quinn's pregnancy from his mind. But Quinn knew if she still wanted to live here, she would have to do whatever he said.

" No, Daddy, I'm planning to go this weekend."

" Well, here, take the credit card." He tossed her the piece of plastic. That's what the Fabrays were. Money and Christianity. She thanked him before taking her plate to the sink. She went back to her room and shut the door. Well, that was a nice 10 minute break from obsessing over her kiss with Rachel. She tried to think about the positives of the kiss. It opened her up to trying new things. Her father always told her to try new things. Except, that's probably not what he meant. Rachel did a really good job of singing the song. But, when did she ever do a bad job? And she looked really good in the dress, and her lips were really soft and she was actually a good kisser and she was very pretty and-

Oh shit.

**Well, here's chapter 2. Rachel and Quinn's panicking. and Quinn's gay panic. I hoped you liked it. **** Review please, it means the world.**


	3. Dreams

_I need a run._ Quinn thought to herself. That's why her head was all fucked up. She hadn't had her daily run in a few days. If she ran, she could clear her head of all of these….. thoughts about Berry. _Those thoughts are nothing, Quinn. Just teenage hormones. _Changing into shorts and a tank top, she laced up her shoes, and grabbed her iPod. Stretching and taking a deep breath, she ran. She ran for what felt like miles and miles and miles before stopping at a park. She breathed heavily and went to sit on the swings. Pumping her feet back and forth, she began to go higher and higher. She smiled at the dogs running, and the children chasing each other, and the tired adults, and everything about the peaceful atmosphere.  
She abruptly dragged her legs on the sand and jumped off the swings, landing on the ground perfectly. Just as she was about to head back home, something caught her eye. A mother walking hand in hand with her little daughter. She blinked a few times. The woman looked familiar. She squinted a little and her mouth dropped open.

It was Shelby. With Beth. Quinn stood there awestruck. Her daughter was beautiful. She had little blonde curls with green eyes. Just like Quinn. She was playing with a stuffed lamb in her hands. She could feel tears coming to her eyes and quickly wiped them away. Shelby turned and made direct eye contact with Quinn. Her mouth formed a small O. Quinn did what she did with all her problems. She ran. She ran as far away as she could.

Rachel sat on her plush Queen bed, working out her Trigonometry homework. Although, it was pretty hard to concentrate when all you could think about was how the next day you had to face the girl you kissed who happened to hate your guts. She decided to take a break from her homework and do what she did in times of trouble or uncertainty. She made a list. She wrote down all the things that could happen tomorrow.

**1. Quinn could have everyone in the entire school throw a slushee on me. Then she'd pour pigs blood on me and everyone would laugh and the glee club would shun and-**

Rachel frowned. She wasn't usually this negative. She tried to think of something positive

**2. Quinn would understand that it was a mistake and that they were both drunk and it meant nothing. **

That one wasn't entirely true. They were both drunk and it was sort of a mistake. But Rachel wasn't so sure that it meant nothing. Quinn had kissed back. And if it meant nothing why would Rachel be here obsessing over it?

**3. Quinn would realize that the kiss was magical and fall in love with me. **

She laughed at that one for about 20 minutes. But, she couldn't deny that the kiss was indeed magical. It was nothing like kissing Finn. Finn was too tall and always had to bend down to kiss her. His lips were always rough and hard. It was like kissing sandpaper. The nice thing with Quinn was there was not very much height difference. Quinn's lips were soft and meshed well with Rachels. She grinned at the memories, but then quickly shook the thoughts from her head. None of that mattered. Finn was her boyfriend. She loved Finn. But she wasn't so sure that she was _in love_ with him. Well, she was in high school. People don't find their soul mate in high school, surely not. It took time. And experience. She shook her head and threw the list inside her desk. She really wasn't in the mood for the exciting world of triangles. She jumped off her bed and went to her bookcase of DVD's. She arranged them alphabetically by genre. She wanted something Disney but with singing. Something that could take her mind off of " The Quinn Thing" as she liked to call it. Her eyes scanned the shelf before landing on the perfect DVD. She slid the disc into the DVD player and watched the Disney logo pop onto her television. _Beauty and The Beast._ One of her favorites. It had great music and characters and a mushy storyline about a couple overcoming all odds. She settled into her bed, singing along softly to all of her favorite songs. Until a specific song came along.

**There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before  
**

**She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before**

**New and a bit alarming**  
**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**  
**True that he's no Prince Charming**  
**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see**

**Well, who'd have thought?**  
**Well, bless my soul**  
**Well, who'd have known?**  
**Well, who indeed?**

**And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
It's so peculiar. Wait and see  
We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't  
there before  
There may be something there that wasn't there befor****e**

So much for not thinking about Quinn. The song didn't directly apply to everything that was going on but parts did. Especially the parts "New and a bit alarming" because Rachel never has had feelings like this about Quinn. She always thought the girl was pretty and envied her, but it was like that kiss opened her eyes. She kept reassuring herself about Finn. Did everyone in a relationship have to do that? Assure themselves that they still loved their partner? Suddenly, Rachel wasn't so sure anymore. She had always told herself that Finn was the one for her. She longed after him since freshman year. And now, she finally had him and she was ready to give that all up, just for a kiss? She wanted to believe that they could make it. That their relationship could only get better. Finn was sweet and funny and kind and he was the first person that made her feel special.

_**But he didn't have to be the last. **_

'There may be something there that wasn't there before' Rachel quietly whispered to herself, before climbing into bed.

Rachel smiled and went to sleep with dreams of green eyes and wonders of what the next day would bring.

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter __ Comments/Reviews are always appreciated, they keep me going, even if you hate the story and want to burn me for writing it._

_Until soon,  
_

_Ari :)  
_


End file.
